


What I like about you.

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick can't sleep so instead of counting sheep he counts all the things he likes about Vyvyan. </p><p>Vyvyan is so annoyed at constantly being woken up he tells Rick exactly what he thinks of him too.</p><p>The one where Rick thinks it but Vyvyan actually says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I like about you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there aren't many established Rick/Vyv fics out there and fluff isn't very likely in this fandom but I've read all the angsty non con stuff I can stomach with these two so I don't care. Have some cute :)

Rick led in bed wide awake, staring up at the ceiling so intensly his eyes started to sting and water. He pulled the crisp sheets up under his chin as the cool air in the room nipped at his bare shoulders and prickled all the way down his spine. Sighing, he tucked himself tighter in the covers but it was no good, he couldn't get comfortable. He wriggled and kicked against the bottom sheet to warm himself up and closed his eyes again but it was no better, his mind just wouldn't switch off. He glanced at Vyvyan lying next to him in bed and smiled as a flourish of warmth bloomed in his chest. He turned to face him, gazing longingly, adoringly. It was dark but he was that close he could feel his chest softly rising and falling with each steady sleeping breath. Considering how loudly Vyvyan did everything else, he was a deathly silent sleeper. Talking was more like shouting, walking meant stomping around in those huge steel toe capped boots and sex usually consisted of a combination of yelling, swearing and pounding the bed head hard against the wall. He felt more heat flood into his stomach remembering just how vocal Vyvyan could be in bed. Anymore thoughts of that nature and he wouldn't be cold for much longer. He'd somehow thought Vyvyan would be a loud sleeper, a snorer due to the amount of alcohol he drank and sheer number of cigarettes he smoked but he didn't make a sound. Not that he imagined him asleep very often, usually his imagination had far better ideas at this time of night. He put a hand on his shoulder and traced his fingertips across his chest softly, not using enough pressure to wake him up but enough to feel the strong constant beat of his pulse. He probably should leave him to rest but he couldn't help it, he loved touching Vyvyan. During sex Rick always had his hands all over him; in his hair, down his back, grabbing his bum and his shoulders to get as close to him as he could. If it was particularly good sex, which it usually was, he loved that Vyvyan would hold him for longer afterwards, each of them panting desperately until they got their breath back. Vyvyan was especially generous with affection after really good sex but more surprisingly, it wasn't just post coital. He was rarely not touching him somewhere most of the time. As the slight tips of his fingers stroked over his prominent collarbone Vyvyan groaned and his eyelids flickered open. 

"Ugh Rick, go to sleep."

His voice was soft and sleepy and it made Rick smile even more. "Sorry." He curved his hand slowly over the taut muscle in his shoulder and closed his eyes again as Vyvyan did too. He felt a warm leg slightly splay out and touch his bent knees and pressed his smile onto the arm he'd pulled closer. When he woke up most mornings he either had a strong leg or arm wrapped around him, sometimes even a hand and mouth on his chest or a warm head of hair in the crook of his neck. He loved how Vyvyan never broke their connection even when they slept. 

Rick loved that Vyvyan showed his softer side when they were alone. A ruffle of hair or soft breath of a kiss on the cheek in the morning when he wasn't quite awake was worth far more than words. Vyvyan wasn't great with words. He usually called Rick soppy and girly whenever he said something nice to him but he more than made up for any hurtful remarks with an affectionate glance or a bed time cuddle. He always said it was only because the bed was so cold but even if that was the reason Rick didn't care, he loved it.

"I cant sleep!" He huffed, snuggling up closer and running a hand up and down the soft hairs on his stomach.

Vyvyan sighed and reached out for Rick's arm, grabbing and warming the chill with his palm. "Just close your eyes, it's late, I need sleep."

He loved how a brief touch of Vyvyans hand warmed him and calmed him immediately. As if his touch slowed his whirring mind right down and evaporated all of his manic thoughts with every heat producing stroke. His hands somehow took away all the tension in his body just by holding on to him. He knew that Vyvyan felt completely comfortable holding him now, he didn't think it too soppy or needy like he used to, he actually seemed to enjoy it. Nothing made Rick feel that good. Not even listening to Cliff Richard had that good an effect.

He loved it when they were out driving in Vyvyans Ford Anglia. Just the two of them not going anywhere in particular but just listening to music and sharing a laugh or an argument. He didn't mind that they still argued just as much as ever, it didn't matter. He knew Vyvyan was still there no matter how bad the fight or how bruising the words were. No matter how much they got on each others nerves to the point where they were screaming at each other in the face- neither of them left. Even before they were a couple and fought all the time there was a mutual underlying contentedness that neither of them wanted to be anywhere else but in each others company. More importantly, Vyvyan didn't even turn the car radio off anymore when a Cliff Richard song came on.

Rick leant closer, his adoring gaze focusing on his boyfriends sleeping face. The light was dull but he could still make out softly closed eyes and slightly parted pink lips. He loved that he looked so relaxed in front of him now, he loved that no one else in the world got to see him this laid bare and vulnerable. Vyvyan always put on such a tough front to the outside world, he was always so full of passion, rage even. A fireball of rage as shocking as the bright orange of his hair but when they were alone and the harsh spikes were washed away Rick saw him as he really was. He wrapped the sheet around them both and wriggled in deeper, so close he was nearly ontop of him. He still felt so restless and so wide awake it made him fidget even more than usual. 

"Vyv?"

"Mmm?"

Vyvyan wasn't quite asleep again but not quite awake either. Rick watched the slight movement of his head gently flexing back into the pillow as he stirred and tried again.

"Vyv!" A louder whisper. 

"What!?" He didn't open his eyes but judging by that harsh tone of voice he was definitely awake this time.

"I still can't sleep y'know!"

"Try counting sheep then!" Vyvyan snapped, annoyed but still not opening his eyes. "Or think about one of your pathetically girly tv shows, The Good Life or something equally as revolting. That's enough to send anyone to sleep." He saw a flash of white teeth and heard the slight chuckle of a grin as he gave his ribs a sharp dig with his elbow.

Rick loved it when they were watching TV together. They always sat so close on the sofa their legs touched and their hipbones firmly wedged against the others. There wasn't much room but there was enough for them not to be pressed together so tightly. It was one of the only times Vyvyan touched him in front of the others and even though he knew Mike and Neil were fine with them being a couple it was still a massive step forwards. He especially loved it when they watched The Bastard Squad together. Vyvyan would be so engrossed he would subconsciously rub the back of his hand against his arm, place a hand on the top of his thigh or allow Rick to lie his legs across his knee as he rested a hand on his ankle. He liked that the best. It felt like such a 'couply' thing to do. He also loved that just before bed, if Vyvyan was feeling especially horny, he would rest his head against his or sling his arm around him across the back of the sofa. It was never spoken about, they didn't even take their eyes off the screen but Rick loved it. As Vyvyans arm pushed down on his, now heavier with sleep he wriggled back to meet his relaxed hand and reconnect their touch. Vyvyan stirred again and sighed, grabbing him hard and holding him still. "Go to sleep!"

Rick grinned uncontrollably at his firmer grip. He loved his hands. They were rough hands, manly hands. So unlike his own. His were soft, almost girlish really in comparison. Vyvyans hands were dependable and strong. Doctors hands. Hands that could fix anything, build anything and repair anything. They could also dismantle, smash, explode and set fire to things- which was more likely. Whatever they did, whatever mood he was in, being with Vyvyan was never boring.

Rick decided he loved watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and soft. He wondered if Vyvyan ever watched him sleep, or if he ever had thoughts like this that kept him awake at night. 

"Vyv!" His voice was louder now but it didn't wake him. "Vyvyan!" Rick shook him more urgently, wondering why he hadn't asked him this before. They had been together for a month now, it seemed like such a stupidly obvious thing not to know. He shook him again forcefully. "Vyvyan!"

"What!" Vyvyan yelled, opening his eyes and scrunching his forehead in anger as he turned to face Rick in the bed. 

"What do you like about me?"

Vyvyan sat up and propped his hand back in the matress, rubbing his tired eyes with his other hand and groaning in frustration. "Nothing!" He snapped as Rick gasped in surprise. 

"Well that's not very nice!"

"RICK! It's after three o'clock in the bastard morning. You've woken me up constantly all bloody night and you want to know what I like about you right now, after all this time!?" Vyvyan looked demonically furious in the dull light as it bathed against the furrow of his frown.

"Yes."

"Then the answer is nothing." Vyvyan still didn't look at him and by now he was so shocked he could have burst into tears. 

"I don't like the way you dress. I don't like your stupid soppy smile, or the way you laugh like a girl. I don't like how annoyingly shrill your voice gets in an argument. I don't like how you suck up to your tutor like a complete girly swot. I don't like that your so needy I might as well be with a girl. Your horrendous hairstyle and yellow dungarees make me want to violently puke. You really do have unashamedly unforgivably bad taste in music. You know fuck all about politics despite calling everyone you've ever met a fascist. In short you're nothing but a whirlwind of squeaky, annoying, tantrum throwing hissy fits and you're so high maintenance I have less trouble with my rust bucket of a car. I HATE that you're so disgustingly cheerful in the morning. I hate the way you drink all my babychams and blame Neil and Mike. I hate that your stupid face is sometimes all I can think about for days and most of all I hate that you even had to ask me that!" He turned, glancing down at Rick who was now almost inconsolable. "You drive me crazy ALL of the time! I dont know whether to snog you senseless or smash your face in. For God's sake! I don't LIKE you Rick, I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD! Now go to sleep or I'll kill you!"

As Vyvyan lay back down he felt gentle fingers stroke against his shoulder as he closed his eyes again. He didn't know if he'd meant to say it, or even if he really meant it. He'd never felt like saying it to anyone before but then again, he'd never felt like this before. There was only SPG he'd ever been remotely fond of and he was only a hamster, he definitely liked Rick more than that. It was soppy, out of character and so out of the blue he was shocked at his outburst but it didn't matter. If it finally shut the annoying git up it was worth it.

Rick didn't answer with words, he couldn't. After Vyvyans furious tirade of abuse, once again one simple sentance took all the pain away. Not only had he managed to satisfy the boy of his dreams, who was so fantastic in bed it still blew his mind that he'd been missing out for so long, he'd somehow managed to get under his skin. He nuzzled closer into him as Vyvyan slung a heavy arm around him once again.

This time Vyvyan held him until his breathing softened against his chest. Whether he'd meant to say it or not it seemed to have the desired effect on Rick who fell asleep almost immediately. He didn't go back to sleep right away though, he stayed awake for a bit longer. Watching him closely in silence, just to make sure.


End file.
